Fi'el Kat'aa
'Fi'el Kat'aa '(pronounced fɪəˌɛl kətʔɑː) was a Blessed B'l Akzic from the planet Del'k'aa. Fi'el was inducted into the Order at a young age, after Saint Fortis Chi-En-Krej found the crashed ship containing his dead mother and father out in Jamk's plains. He was therefore a Sentinel almost from birth. Fi'el possessed the natural talent for stealth and problem-solving that most of his species had, and with it he was assigned to Fortis as an Acolyte at the age of only eight, and he is currently in his final year of training at fifteen. He took his Soul Quest at the age of thirteen, and his twin Stvan are two highly curved shortswords that possess incredible cutting power. He is also currently training to become a member of the Wreathed Saints. Biography Early Childhood (817AS–825AS) Fleeing Del'k'aa/Discovery (820AS) At a young age, Fi'el's parents supposedly left Del'k'aa (on what terms it is unknown, outcast status speculated) for the planet of Jamk, home of the Jamisians. Unfortunately the family's T'cr'es shuttle experienced a malfunction as it entered Jamk's highly electrical atmosphere and crashed in the plains. Both Fi'el's parents died in the crash, but Fi'el survived relatively unhurt, to be found by a squadron of Sentinels led by the Saint Fortis Chi-En-Krej with the purpose of seeking out and destroying a supposed cult uprising in the area. The remarkable fortune of the child convinced Fortis that the boy, barely able to walk, was a Blessed. Such miracles were commonplace in the discovery of Blessed. A small detachment of soldiers carried the boy back to the party's nearby drifter where he was kept until the Saint returned the next day in triumph. He was then promptly returned to the Saintly Order, where he was confirmed blessed and declared to be raised by the Order and trained as soon as was possible. Growing Up (820AS–825AS) Not having any true memory of his parents, Fi'el was raised by Matrons of the Order, who raised him on Saintly principles such as compassion and honesty. Still, there was always a certain slyness to Fi'el, and he often 'borrowed' extra food from the kitchens. It was simply his way. He would never do anything purposely harmful to anyone, however, so it was of little concern to the Order. It was perhaps even a bonus; his incredible ability to remain undetected would likely be an asset to him in the future. He was also intelligent far beyond his years, and a few days prior to his eighth birthday he received the news that he was to be apprenticed to the very Saint who had rescued him all those years ago once he turned eight. Apprenticeship (825AS–832AS) To be finished. Personality & Traits Fi'el is among the more underhanded and sly of Saints, and will likely eventually become a Wreathed Saint. Though rare, these cunning individuals take the more subtle and shadowy abilities of a Saint and use them in the extremity of being their main weapons. As an Acolyte of the Saintly Order, Fi'el is all of those things. He has been known to frequently outwit other Acolytes or even young Saints in games of stealth and often employs assassination tactics on the battlefield. Yet though sometimes a sneaky character, Fi'el is contrastingly quite an honest, generous individual who is humble even around those lower in rank than him and is never directly insubordinate. He is, however, a Crusader type character, and believes strongly in the eradication of evil. His Aura is Purple sub-class Violet. It licks off him in flame-like patterns that dissolve into shadow. According to others around him it feels 'Cold, but strangely invigorating'. Powers & Abilities Stvan to be finished. Category:Blessed Category:Saint Category:Acolyte Category:B'l Akzic Category:Characters